The Time Loop Conspirators
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Somebody is creating Time Loops in the multiverse... Again. Who is it this time? and Why? Sequel to The Anti-Time Loop Team
1. Target 01: Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 01: Uzumaki Naruto**

***

Uzumaki Naruto had a headache.

It was not the first time that he was in a loop; he had been in them for a while now.

It was not the weirdest thing that he had to live through; he had lived things that would creep the hell out of Orochimaru.

It was not that he had begun this loop grown up and been assigned as the Jounin-sensei to team 7 either. He had quite a few under his belt at this point.

No, what was giving him a headache were his students.

'Let's get this over with.' He thought while facing his students.

"Ok, you know the drill. Tell me your name, likes and dislikes, etc."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said a blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. "And haven't we already been in a loop where we were assigned to older versions of ourselves?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said a second blond boy with whiskers. "And do not worry, we'll get out of this loop. Believe it!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said the third blond boy that, you guessed it right, had whisker marks on his cheeks too. "And I do not think that Sayuri-chan will be too happy when she finds out that we are trapped in a loop again."

"Well it could be worse." Said the grown up version of Uzumaki Naruto.

"How?" asked the three remaining blonds at once.

***

"Glad to see you all here." Said a grown up Hyuuga Hinata to team 8 at an isolated training ground. "Did you all bring your text books?

The 3 girls, who were all younger versions of the same Hyuuga Hinata, nodded and lifted a familiar orange book.

"Good girls! Let's begin the lesson, shall we?"

***

The 4 blond boys shuddered at the same time and realized that things were about to get worse.

***

On the chamber of the god of Space and Time the current deity was overseeing the multi-verse and did not like what he was seeing.

When Kamina accepted the job from old Deus Ex Machina he expected that, once in a while, a few universes would be trapped in loops, he also expected some FUBAR loops popping out here and there too but what was happening now really made no sense.

So far the loops were isolated, some were mixed and most of them were able to solve themselves, no need for him to interfere, and that's exactly how he liked it.

But now, they were becoming crazier and crazier. At this pace he would have to step up and soon.

Now that he thought about it, it all seemed to start after he appointed his new assistant. So he called him and showed the mess that was the current multi-verse.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything to do with this?" Kamina asked to his current assistant.

"Oh no sir, Kamina-sama! Nothing to do with it… Tobi is a good boy!"

***

Target 01: Uzumaki Naruto, Complete

Next Target: Kurosaki Ichigo


	2. Target 02: Kurosaki Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or another to this one (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 02: Kurosaki Ichigo**

***

A certain captain was running through all of Seireitei with his chibi looking Vice-Captain hanging from his shoulder looking for the First Division, releasing so much reiatsu that it could be felt from any point of said place even for those whose abilities to pick up said force were worth crap.

If you thought that the captain was Zaraki Kenpachi with his lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru then you would be wrong because this captain was the recently appointed captain of the 15th Division Kurosaki Ichigo and his small Vice-captain was Neriel Tu Oderchvank (Nell for the friends).

"Where the Hell is that Old man?!"

"Woo Itsigo!, faster, faster!"

Ichigo had become used to the time loops at this point but this one was madness.

'Madness?... This is Sparta, I mean Seireitei… Where madness is more than just a way of life. It's the only one!' Thought the orange haired boy.

He had been a captain on some previous loops but this division was too much.

Not only Nell (who was more than just a previous Arrancar. She had been a goddamn Espada!) was his Vice-Captain but Orihime (who also wasn't a shinigami, technically speaking) was his third seat; Tatsuki (Who somehow had become a shinigami) his fourth, Chad (that had hollow powers) his fifth and Grimmjow (Another Ex-Espada) his sixth seat.

Ishida was in his division too but wasn't officially assigned to anything. When he asked the Quincy what his business there was since he hated the Shinigami and all related to them, the gifted tailor explained that he still had the same feelings towards the Shinigami and would never be part of their organization but since this division was made of people that he knew personally then he could use it to know better his enemies' structure.

"'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' my ass! The guy is there just to annoy me!"

And the more he thought about it the more he was sure that somebody had put all these people there just to play with his head. Why the hell would Seireitei create a division that had most of their ranks filled by non-shinigami? Damn it! half of the division was actively after his head!

And he really didn't want to think about the rumors that there were several Shinigami from other divisions requesting a transfer to his own (with many not even caring about which position would they be filling as long as they were there).

In any case the old man is Dead!

"Hey Itsigo, do you think afterwards we can pay Yachiru a visit? Remember that we promised to play with her and Ken-chan one of these days!"

Definitely dead.

***

"YAMAMOTO!" Screamed Ichigo as soon as he entered the first division.

"Who are you talking about Kurosaki-taicho?" asked a shinigami of said division.

"You know who. The General Commander! Where is he?"

"Oh! The General Commander is taking tea with a visitor in her chambers. It is that way." He said pointing in a specific direction.

"Thanks!" Said Ichigo, performing a shunpo towards that direction without even noticing that the shinigami said 'her' in his statement.

"OLD MAN! We must talk!" Said Ichigo jumping into the General Commander quarters without looking who was there first.

"Oh Ichigo, Do not be so mean! I'm not that old and I am certainly not a man. Is that the way your father and I have raised you?"

"Mom?" Said a surprised Ichigo when realizing that, yes, his mother, Kurosaki Masaki, was wearing not only shinigami robes but also the first division's captain coat.

"Oh! Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue Orihime said happily, from her spot sitting in front of her with a tea cup on her hands.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?"

"I was just explaining to your mom why Nell-chan was your Vice-captain."

"That's right Ichigo, I was telling Orihime-chan here that I considered it awful that a girl as young as her was a Vice-Captain. You remember how much I was against the idea of the lovely Yachiru-chan becoming Vice-Captain to your friend, that nice guy Kenpachi, but the silly man wouldn't listen to any other suggestions that I had given as an alternative for another Vice-Captain. He is too attached to his little Yachiru!"

"So I was explaining to Kurosaki-san here…"

"No need to be so formal dear. Call me Masaki. Or even better, call me mom!"

Inoue blushed red at that. "A-a-anyway. As I was explaining… To Masaki-san here. Nel is actually a lot older, she just prefers to spend most of her time in her child form!"

"Yeah that's right. Kurosaki-san." Said a full grown Nell behind Ichigo… Needless to say that when she grew up it became quite obvious that her shinigami robes didn't grow with her.

"Oh my! You poor thing! We must get you some special clothes that… expand along with you or the bill from the tailor would take away all of your pay."

"Maybe Ishida-kun could make something for her?" Added Inoue

"You're right Orihime-chan! And we should also ask him to create a special uniform for the female shinigami. Not that you girls don't look lovely in these ones already."

"Oh, Masaki-san!" Said Inoue blushing again.

While Ichigo was trying to comprehend that his mother was the new leader of the Gotei 13, was a tea buddy with Inoue and that a grown up Nell was beside him wearing next to nothing he didn't notice that a kick was getting close to him.

"HELLO ICHIGO!" was the only thing Ichigo could hear before the kick connected and sent him to the other side of the room.

Only one person could greet him like that…

"DAD!, what the hell are you…"

And then he noticed his father wearing shinigami robes… and a frilly pink apron printed with yellow sunflowers.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Well, once I got my powers back and you were made captain I came back to Seireitei… and all the captain positions were filled… And also all of the Vice-captain positions were filled too…"

"So I gave him the position of my personal assistant!" Said a cheerful Masaki. "The apron was his idea though."

Ichigo gave his father a disbelieving look.

"I'll have you know that it goes great with my eyes!"

***

In another part of Seireitei a smiling Ichimaru Gin was checking out the results of his interventions on this loop.

"Let's see, what else could we do?"

***

Target 02: Kurosaki Ichigo, Complete

Next Target: Harry Potter


	3. Target 03: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 03: Harry Potter**

***

Harry Potter wasn't ashamed of being called paranoid. It had saved his life more than once and since he has been trapped on the loops the constant vigilance (a phrase adopted from a certain Auror) helped him even more.

That's why on this particular loop he was being very suspicious.

It was not that it began on the summer before his sixth year (the loops were random like that) or that he was not the only one that remembered the loops (as a matter of fact he was thankful of that part).

But everything else was… strange.

First it was that when Dumbledore came to pick him up (to fetch Horace Slughorn as he expected) He didn't had his hand black and shivered as usual (due to his destruction of one of the Horocruxes). Also there was the fact that they never went to fetch Slughorn at all and instead sent him directly to the Burrow after telling him that he should assist to a new club that would be formed at Hogwarts with Neville and Ron.

At the Burrow he encountered Tonks who had her usual bright pink hair and cheerful attitude. Shouldn't she be depressed because Lupin rejected her feelings? She even stayed for dinner with Lupin and Mad Eye present!

When he talked with her he tried to discover if she had any memories from previous loops but it seemed that she didn't. She even joked with him and asked if Harry just was trying to get her drunk and mystify her to have his way with her!

Now that he thought about it he never had the test with Kreacher to check if he was the true heir of Sirius Black at any moment.

And at the Burrow, instead of answers, he only found more questions. While he expected everybody to be anxious due to the wedding between Fleur and Bill now there was nothing of the sort. Fleur was not even present! Ron and Hermione were there tough and he quickly discovered that Ron remembered the Loops but it seemed that Hermione didn't.

At dinner he could hear everybody talking about a 'him' getting the Defense against Dark Arts position. But he could never find out who they were talking about.

"Don't you think this is strange?" Asked Harry to Ron one night before going to bed.

"Strange? Is completely weird! My family is not behaving as they were supposed to. Bill doesn't seem to be in any type of relationship with Fleur at this point. Mom doesn't seem to hate her and The Order is more secretive than usual. It's really making me mad!"

"It's a pity that Hermione doesn't remember the loops. Her help would be useful."

"Do you want to listen something weird? One day when I was asking Ginny about Fleur I accidentally called her 'Phlegm.' At that Ginny screamed 'she is here?' and bolted out of the room. Next day when I asked about it she denied everything. Isn't it weird?"

"Of course is weird. You called Fleur Phlegm!"

"Harry! It was a slip of tongue! But don't you think that Ginny is acting weird?"

"That too. She might remember the loops but, why is she hiding it?"

"Who knows mate? girls are weird like that. I have been in several loops already and still don't understand them."

"I am the same Ron. Good night."

"Good night mate... And, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Fleur that I called her Phlegm."

"How many loops would it take for you to understand that you'll never get her interested in you?"

"You never know mate. I guess this might be my chance since she is not with Bill!"

"Whatever you say Ron. Good night."

***

When he was on the Train to Hogwarts Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' carriage to report and he looked for an empty one with Luna and Neville. Everything seemed to be like in previous loops except Neville who looked somewhat off and... giddy?.

Luna was her same odd self and didn't showed any sign of remembering any previous loops (but he had to admit that she never acted the same way in any loops not even in the ones where he was sure that she didn't remember anything) but strangely enough she left the carriage were they were sitting saying that she saw a Snorkacks in the neighbor carriage.

"Are you ok Neville?" Asked Harry to the boy once they were alone.

"My fathers are alive… Harry, my fathers are alive!"

"So you remember the loops?"

"Of course that I do but who cares about them? My parents are alive Harry! and I am somewhat of a celebrity. The son of the couple of Aurors that single handedly destroyed the Lestrange family!"

"Wow! Congratulations."

"Even with all that you're still more famous than me."

"Neville…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that you don't like the fame. But you must understand that this loop has been great for me! Do you think that we could have this one more often?"

Before Harry could answer Hermione and Ron returned to inform him about Draco.

He hadn't paid that much attention to the ferret this loop. So busy he was on his own thoughts that he just slipped out but decided to check in his carriage and see if there was something suspicious or different to the previous loops.

Using his invincibility cape he spied on the Slytherin boy and his entourage. But he found out that their conversation had just been as in previous loops. The only difference seemed to be that Pansy was not present.

He was so disappointed that he lowered his guard enough for the Malfoy scion to notice him, petrify him, break his nose and use his invisibility cape to cover him so he could not be found. Just as it happened originally.

***

"Wow Harry, if you wanted us to meet alone you just had to ask!" joked Tonks when she found him on the carriage and fixed his nose. Harry once again noticed that she was her usual cheerful self instead of her crushed one of previous loops.

"Sorry, I was just suspicious of Malfoy and wanted to find out what he was planning."

"Now Harry. Do not worry about arrogant brats and go to the castle, unless you have a better idea." she said the last part in a seductive voice.

"I-I-I'll be going."

"Party popper."

***

He arrived just when Dumbledore was introducing the teachers for this year. And then he noticed somebody familiar sitting with the staff.

"Sirius! You are alive!" Screamed a surprised Harry.

"Well… Of course that I am Harry. It would require more than a few years in Azkaban or a couple of Death Eaters to take me down."

"As I was saying." Continued the headmaster. "We're honored of having the recently acquitted Sirius Black as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. His experience in dealing with the side of evil will most likely help our young students with the trials to come."

***

"Why didn't you go to visit us on the Burrow during summer?" Asked Harry to Sirius after the banquet.

"Well I had to deal with a lot of legal procedures in order to be exonerated. And let me tell you, It's a nightmare. Azkaban was a lot less stressful."

"So you'll be our new teacher?" Asked Neville.

"Of course. And not only that but I'll be forming a new club at Hogwarts. I hope to count with you on it Harry… along with Ron and Neville of course."

"What about Hermione and Luna?"

"Well, do not take it wrong, but this is a men only club. You'll understand when you get there."

***

Harry was impatiently waiting for his godfather along with Ron and Neville in the classroom that would be the headquarters for their club.

Having Sirius as a teacher was great! He knew a lot about the Dark Arts and always made the classes interesting. It's true that this loop had made him suspicious since too many weird things were happening but if Sirius was alive and well (along with Neville's parents and also Luna's mom) it couldn't be that bad.

There was always this new club (of which he didn't even know the name) and so far it seemed that Ron, Neville and him were the only members. But this is Sirius he was talking about! Most likely it would be a great experience.

Then Sirius entered… Wearing a yellow hat with a peacock feather, a red fur coat, a purple leisure suit, white platform shoes, several golden chains on his neck and a long cane that seemed to be awfully similar to the one Lucious Malfoy used.

"Gentlemen… Welcome to… HOGWARTS HOST CLUB."

"Host… club?"

"That's right Harry. Here I'll teach you the secret ways of how to please a lady." Said Sirius with a flourish of his cane. "and afterwards… we'll practice it with the local honies…"

"You want… to pimp us?"

"Pimp is a strong word Ronald. I prefer to call it… provide a service of escort to the needed ladies of the magical world… for a reasonable price of course."

At this the 3 boys were speechless. The first to recover was Ron.

"Hey, what could be wrong with that?"

***

On a room on the other side of the castle a secret meeting was taking place between some familiar girls.

"Ok." Said Hermione in front of a blackboard. "So all of us agree to the Harry sharing schedule?"

"Why do I have so few times?" Asked Ginny.

"Your family can't spend that much Ginny. Besides you had married him in some loops already."

"Luna and you had married him in more loops than I have and I don't see your share decreasing!"

"You could always do what Tracey, Pansy and I do." Added Daphne Greengrass. "You could always share your time, and cost, with a friend!"

"I won't be with another woman. I don't swing that way!"

"Says the girl that was after Harry even in that loop were he was a girl." Said Padma Patil with a smirk.

"Enough of that girls. Ginny, we'll discuss your time slots later. What about the other boys?"

"We were able to get several girls that do not remember the loops to be interested in Neville." Added Lavender Brown. "I would say that as soon as the word goes around they would be all over him like flies to honey. You can't believe how popular he is in this loop!"

"Good! That's less competition for Harry." Said a smiling Hermione. "What about Ron?"

The room fell in a deathly silence. Crickets could be heard on the background.

"Nobody? Didn't you try to give him a good fame during the summer?"

"Well…" Said Pansy. "It's difficult to say good things about him when you don't really mean it. It sounds too mechanical."

"Or you feel like throwing up." Added Parvati Patil.

"Or you end laughing out loud." Said a shameless Luna.

"Girls… remember that he is Harry's best friend." Said Hermione. "If he doesn't get any he will moping around so much that Harry will feel bad for him and drastically reduce his available time. It would be worse than if harry discovered that we remembered the loops and just leave Hogwarts under the name of Mr Black again. At least in that case we could eventually find him. So one of us has to make a sacrifice and open a slot for him."

"Who?" asked Tracy.

"I say Hermione since she has been his wife before." Said Lavender.

"I've been with him long enough, thank you. And what about you Lavender, haven't you been his girlfriend too?"

"I was young and inexperienced! You can't blame me because of that!"

"What about you Ginny?" Asked Luna.

"HE IS MY BROTHER!"

"So?"

Everybody sweat dropped, Luna was sometimes just too much… Luna.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?"

"It's Fleur and Tonks."

"Password?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Only if you want to come in."

"I-I-I… I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny. That when a girls walks in with an itty bitty waist…"

The door opened at the mention of the 'magic words.'

"Who the hell chooses the passwords?" Said a red faced Tonks.

"You're only angry because we didn't choose 'It's raining men' as you suggested." Said a smug Luna.

"In any case you're late!" Said Hermione. "What took you so long?"

"I can explain that 'ermione" Said Fleur "It's zeems that we have a problem, oui?"

"What problem?"

"Why I'm not included on 'arry's list?" Said a ten years old Gabrielle Delacour.

"You, what?"

"Why I'm not included on ze list? I have money, I'm aware of the loops, I've even been a wife to 'arry in a previous one!"

"It's zeems true." Added a down casted Fleur.

"You're aware that you wouldn't be able to… do anything to him until you're older."

"Of courze, what kind of part Veela do you take me for?"

At that Hermione began to discuss it with the other girls not noting the predatory smile that the small Gabrielle had on her face.

***

"Why are you shuddering mate?" Asked Ron to a suddenly pale Harry Potter.

"I just felt like somebody had taken my soul away."

"Do not worry mate. If nobody chooses you I'll be willing to share some of mine with you." Said a confident Ron.

***

In the number 12 of Grimmauld place a maniacal laughter could be heard.

Said laughter belonged to a certain Bellatrix Lestrange (Black actually, since in this loop she hadn't married a Lestrange) who was happy at how the events were unfolding.

Who would have said that a plan as ridiculous as this would work so well!

When these guys came offering the chance to travel through time in order to make changes to her time line her first thought had been going back and killing everyone on Lord Voldemort's way.

So when they told her that he would be damaging her own universe due to that she was slightly surprised.

But then they said that there were a lot of ways to make the life of one's enemies a misery without the need to kill.

She was sad that she had to change history, not become a Death Eater, not marry Lestrange and keep the facade of being a good girl in order for the plan to work.

But it was working! She had secured several Horcruxes and soon Harry Potter and his allies would too busy and drained to stand in her Dark Lord Plans. Then she would show her true colors and the Magic world would be of her true master!

Lord Voldemort would be so pleased that he might even took her as his wife!

And, why stop with the magic world? Once her master had conquered this universe she would betray her fellow conspirators and then Lord Voldemort would be the ruler of the multiverse with her at his side!

At that her maniacal laughter filled the house again.

***

Target 03: Harry Potter, Complete

Next Target: Ikari Shinji


	4. Target 04: Ikari shinji

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all their stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 04: Ikari Shinji**

***

A red sea.

A night sky full of stars with the moon shinning bright with a red arc across it.

The mass productions EVAs in a too obvious cross position in the background.

"Another one of these…"

Ikari Shinji had already been in loops like this one before. Usually this one was the typical end if something went terribly wrong or when Gendo remembered the loops (oh the horror!). This was also sometimes the starting point for some… weird loops and they were becoming very common recently.

"Wonder who else is here this time?"

The very first times that he ended up in this situation Asuka was usually the one with him but as more and more loops passed the people that ended with him were different. Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, etc.

If he had to be honest he had to admit that he enjoyed this kind of loops (creepy scenario aside of course). They allowed him to know people a lot better than being trapped with them in loops. It seemed that being alone with Shinji brought out their softer sides.

Of course the times were he was trapped here with Kaji were an exception. The man just cried about the unfairness of the universe in leaving him there alone with Shinji. But they were better that the ones with Kaworu, suffice to say that the whole loop Shinji preferred to avoid the boy altogether.

So as he was walking around the white beach he could hear some voices.

"It seems that there is more than one this time. That's new."

When you're trapped in a time loop anything new is good so he hurriedly went to the source of the voices.

However he stopped in his tracks when he saw who were there and what were they doing.

"Were the hell is the baka-hentai?" screamed Asuka. "I bet that he is the responsible for this loop!"

"How could Shinji be responsible of this?" Asked Misato.

"Do not bother in arguing with pilot Soryu, Major Karsuraji. It's a waste of time." Answered Rei. "But I also agree in that we should find Ikari-kun."

"You only want to get in his pants again doll!"

"What Ikari-kun and I do together is none of your business."

"Now, now girls, do not fight." Intervened Maya. "We should get along."

"I would recommend that too." Added Ritsuko. "If previous loops are anything to come by we're going to be stuck here for a long time."

"How long sempai?"

"Enough to consider what we're going to do with Shinji once we find him. He is the only male with whom I have been stuck in this loop."

"You too?" Screamed Misato.

"What do you mean with 'you too'?" said a menacing Asuka.

"Well… I might… have been with him in this situation… a couple of times before... the two of us... alone…"

"Yeah… that was great wasn't it?" said an unnoticed until this point Hikari.

"WHAT?! WHO ELSE HAS BEEN ALONE HERE WITH THE BAKA?"

At that each and everyone of the girls raised their hands.

"That… that two-timing… uh?" Then Asuka noticed that Rei hadn't raised her hand.

"Wonder girl… you haven't been alone with him here?"

"Usually when I am here it is with all of my clones." Answered Rei. "Besides, at any moment that I am with him I consider us one person. Clones included."

Asuka was so red that you couldn't tell were her plug suit and her hair conected to her face.

"BAKA HENTAI! WHEN I FIND YOUR CHEATING ASS YOU WILL WISH TO HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO TANG ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE HUMANITY!"

Shinji thought that he had to remain low for a while, at least until Asuka calmed... Probably until the end of time… If he was lucky.

That was before he noticed a familiar warm water penguin standing next to him.

WARK WARK

"There he is!"

"Good work Pen Pen! Remember me to give you all the salmon that we can recover from the wreckage!"

"You traitor!" said Shinji to the accursed fowl before running away.

"He is running away!"

"Catch him!"

***

Nagisa Kaworu was enjoying the show from his vantage position on a high rock.

He might not agree wholeheartedly with the conspirators plan but at least they had gave him the tools to acquire what he had always wanted.

He would have to admit that even with them it would take some time thought. The loops were he was alone with Shinji left him with no doubt that he was just not interested in him in the same way that he was interested in Shinji.

That is the why of his current plan.

Leaving him alone with a horde of girls in this loop and he would end up so sick of anything female that, when Kaworu appeared, Shinji would be completely his!

That thought brought a creepy smile to his face.

***

Target 04: Ikari Shinji, Complete

Next Target: Saotome Ranma


	5. Target 05: Saotome Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 05: Saotome Ranma**

***

Saotome Ranma was running trough the streets of Nerima as if the shinigami himself was after his soul.

Which, in these circumstances he would consider it an improvement.

He already believed that the universe was after him since before the loops started. Why with all the fiances, rivals and challenges that he had, his Jusenkyo curse was the least of his problems.

Then the loops appeared to torture him. Then the FUBAR loops began to happen and he was completely sure that the multiverse wanted to make him suffer. And when finally he was getting some semblance of control during said situations… this happened.

Finding a dark alley the pigtailed martial artist hid behind a dumpster trying to recover some breath.

He was so tired that his eyelids felt like made of lead. Every muscle on his body was sore. He could barely remain awake. The only thing that was keeping him conscious was his determination.

So to keep his mind busy he began to think in what had brought him to this situation.

This loop had started as usual when they were going to the Tendo dojo. He had the cursed form of a girl (there were several worse curses as the loops had showed him), his father had the Panda one, and there was the old man Soun and his 3 daughters. Everybody seemed to remember the loops so he could take a break. Everything fine so far.

Fine until Cologne enter the room.

"Son-in-law! I have discovered that you are actually the re-incarnation of the founder of the Amazon village!"

"What do you mean old hag?"

"In the previous loop when I was looking trough some documents and I found this record of an ancient prophesy regarding our founder but the loop ended before I could contact you. It says that he would return as a being related to a panda with a name of a horse being both a man and a woman in order to represent the balance of the cosmos!"

"Let me see that." Said Nabiki. "Oh! It even says the place and the time were he would appear. It's here and now!"

"How can you read that! You don't even know ancient Chinese!"

"I'll let you know that I have learned several languages since the loops started."

"So what? It's possibly a forgery." He said swiping the document from Nabiki's hands. "What the hell… This looks like a napkin from a bar!"

"It doesn't matter were is written." Said Cologne. "And it's no forgery as you can see. You know what that means?"

"What?" Ranma really didn't like her tone. He also didn't like that the 'document' began to glow when he touched it.

"This prophesy bounds you to an ancient Chinese ritual that goes beyond time." Said the old Amazon. "According to this document from this moment on Saotome Ranma if a woman or man defeats you in battle it would be your responsibility to take said person as you wife or husband for the rest of eternity. Loops or no loops!"

"What are you talking about? What about Shampoo?"

"I love Shampoo as nobody else but first and foremost I am an elder of the Amazon tribe so is my duty to fulfill this order from our very own founder." With that a mystic circle appeared around Ranma and with a flash he was transported to the outskirts of Nerima.

When Ranma finally was able to return he found all the members of the Nerima wrecking crew waiting for him.

"Airen! Xiam-pu will defeat Airen so Airen will be Xiam-pu's for all times."

"Nobody will marry Ranma-sama but me the black rose of the Tatewaki family."

"Leave alone Ran-chan! I am his cute fiancé!"

"Stop it everybody. Ranma is already committed with one of my daughters due to the promise between the founders of two schools!"

Ranma couldn't take it anymore. "And what makes you think that I will go ahead with that stupid prophesy."

"As the reincarnation of our founder it would be dishonorable to do otherwise." Said cologne attacking Ranma's weak point. "And even if you doubt the prophesy it has already marked you with a magic so ancient that not even I know how it works."

"Why the hell didn't this happen in any other loops?"

"It seems that it was activated in the moment that you touched the ancient document."

"The old napkin?"

"Call it whatever name you want! The point is that it has marked you and going against it may even destroy the whole time line!"

"Yo-you're bluffing." Said a suddenly pale Ranma.

"As I said before. This is beyond anything that I can see or understand. Our founder was rumored to be a being that was beyond time and controlled magic not known to any other mortal, ever. Will you take the risk?"

And that leave us where Ranma was now. Running away from everybody in fear that he might be defeated by accident and then bound by honor to a person due to a magic that not even the loops could stop.

The fiances were constantly trying to defeat him, the rivals were trying to put him out of the way (they didn't seem to believe the prophesy and Ranma wouldn't try to discover if the prophesy worked with a man).

"If I continue like this a 5 year old would end up beating me."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Ranma turned around and saw Akane… with a mallet.

"Akane?!... but you don't love me."

"If I defeat you then I will prove to be the strongest one." She got closer. "And… I kind of… like… your female form."

Ranma wanted to run away but the fear and tiredness glued him to the spot.

'Oh please Kami-sama! Anybody but the tomboy!' were his thoughts when Akane raised the mallet.

"Ready?... RANMA NO BA…OFF"

A flash of light pushed Akane out of the way. When Ranma realized that he still was in one piece he turned around and saw a familiar sight.

"Uncute tomboys should know their place! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Usagi! What are you doing here? This isn't your universe."

"Mou! You should be happier of seeing me. Especially since I saved you from the mallet happy girl."

"Oh well it doesn't matter. Could you contact Setsuna? There is a certain problem with a time magic and I kind of need her help."

"Did you call?" Said Sailor Pluto appearing behind Ranma.

"Yes! You see there is a little problem…"

"…with a magic spell that threatens the whole existence of your time line but suspect to be false?" Finished Setsuna for him.

"Yeah?" Ranma didn't like the smile that Pluto had.

"I'm afraid is real Ranma. I do not know the event itself since somehow the time gates are blocked blocked to that specific time but I can read the aura of said spell in you and although I do not know what it does I can tell you that, yes, it's a time magic spell. I might even say that is similar to the aura that the time loops create at their starting point."

"How do you know so much?"

"We've been researching our own time loops." Said Mizuno Ami, who appeared behind Usagi. "And we found the source here."

"So… you mean that this spell might be the reason for both universes loops?"

"Seems like that." Said Hino Rei who appeared behind Ami. "So, in order to end it you should had to touch the ancient scroll were the prophesy was written to activate the spell that will solve it and then let somebody defeat you to trigger it."

"How do you know about the damn napkin?"

"We were watching." Said Kino Makoto who appeared behind Setsuna.

'What is with this girls appearing one behind the other?' Thought Ranma. "So what do you plan to do?"

"Easy." Said Aino Minako who (you guessed right!) appeared behind Makoto. "We'll beat you and end the loops. And if they do not end… well… at least we'll have a hunk for ourselves!"

"So in the name of the moon we'll punish you!"

"Stop it dumpling head! I think he understands." Said Rei while bumping Usagi's head.

"Wah, Rei is so mean!"

"And who says we're going to let you?"

Everybody turned to the source of the voice only to find out the fiances ready to battle.

At that moment a royal rumble of martial artists and magical girls erupted. At least that allowed Ranma enough time to escape.

Or so he thought.

"Where do you think you're going cutie?" Said the outer scouts.

"What the… I thought that you only were interested in girls!"

"Ow. Did you forget so soon the loop we spend together?"

"What are you talking about Haruka-papa?" Said Tomoe Hotaru appearing behind Ranma. "Have you been playing with my Ranma without my permission."

"Oh… well Hotaru… you see." Tried to explain Michiru.

"Haruka-papa… Michiru-mama… you should know better than to play with MY things." Said a suddenly angry Sailor Saturn.

And then another explosion erupted allowing Ranma a chance to escape.

In the midst of all the commotion Ranma found himself screaming to the heavens.

"Whoever you are that created this spell. THANKS TO YOU I'VE SEEN HELL!"

***

In the Tendo-dojo Saotome Genma was drinking a cup of tea.

Those conspirator fellows were really helpful in developing the spell, creating the loop and charming that napkin in the past.

Who would have thought that traveling trough time would be so useful!

Of course, the spell wouldn't affect the time line but his son was too much of an honorable man to figure it out.

The Sailor Senshi were tricky. But with the way the leader had promised him to block the powers of sailor Pluto so she couldn't find out what was happening he could create the scenario that he always desired.

Now, it didn't matter who defeated his son he would have a comfortable life guaranteed!

He would prefer that one of Soun's daughters would win but he doubted it. Oh well nobody could have everything. He would have to settle with one of the others.

Now, he only had to wait…

***

Target 05: Saotome Ranma, Complete

Next Target: Kamina


	6. Target 06: Kamina

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 06: Kamina**

***

Uchiha Madara was not happy.

Things were not going as he expected. And after he had risked so much! Of course, When an opportunity like the possibility of ruling the space and time fell on your lap you just had to make the best of it.

So when this guy Kamina, who appeared in his universe and identified himself as current god of space and time, with the offer of turning him into his assistant he could only see the possibilities that his could bring.

Of course that fool Kamina had completely misunderstood that this 'Tobi' whom he made the offer to was only a disguise. A character that he created in order to avoid suspicion.

Once secured in the position he began to actively plan the downfall of his 'boss.'

Lucky break for him that Kamina had such a big mouth. When he told him the story of how he got the job from the previous deity he had given him the idea of how to defeat him.

So he began to search for any possible allies to take down Kamina. He didn't know if he had inherited all the powers from Deus Ex Machina but he wouldn't take any chances.

While building his 'army' he also decided to put out of the way all the members of the 'Anti-Time Loop Team' just in case Kamina would plan something against him.

His fellow conspirators agreed and each and every one of them began to create chaos on their own universes in order to avoid any unexpected resistance.

There were some universes were he was unable to get any allies or create loops however.

There was that loop with that girl Suzumiya Haruhi. It seems that there were several godlike beings in that universe already so he was unable to create any loops there.

There was also that universe with that Batman fellow. No matter what he tried the man would always take them out of the loops. And after taking a look at the possible 'allies' he could get he realized that any type of control that he would get with them was merely an illusion. He was used to sociopaths and backstabbers but these people were something else.

Of course after seeing the results with his current allies he wondered if the control that he had with them was an illusion too.

So in order to find some type of solution he summoned them to a hall out of the normal space and time.

He expected that they could plan how to take Kamina down just as they did plan to attack each one of the universes. But in this meeting he only heard complaints.

"My plan went so wrong." Cried Ichimaru Gin. "With such a kick ass division Seireitei practically has no enemies. And worse. Matsumoto requested to be transferred to the 15 division! She was supposed to be my 'spare girl'!"

"You think you have it bad? Look at my universe!" said a frustrated Nagisa Kaworu. "Those… women…" Spat the boy. "They decided to share Shinji-kun. Now they are just fulfilling his every whim. If it continues like this he will never be interested in me!"

"The girls on your universe too?" asked Saotome Genma. "In mine they decided just to share my son instead of playing with the prophesy. And they kick me out every time that I try to go and see them. I want my meal ticket back!"

"Stop whining you pansies." Screamed Belatrix Black. "We should be discussing more important things like, when the hell are we going to include Lord Voldemort in our group and begin his conquest of the magic world? I say that Harry Potter is distracted enough to make our move with the Dark Lord!"

And so each member of the conspirators complained about not getting what they wanted. Even Madara himself was having problems with Konoha. It seemed that the 4 blonds were making things right in the current loop. Last thing he heard they would try to make each one of them a Kage for each nation!

Worse! He was fearing that Kamina had grown wise to his influence on the multiverse.

"Do you mind if we crash in?"

And speaking of the devil.

Kamina had decided to crash their meeting in the same way that he arrived to Deus Ex Machina chambers. Namely, ripping a hole in space and time with Gurren Lagann and appearing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" ask one of the less bright of the conspirators.

'You had to ask...' Thought Madara bitterly knowing what was coming.

At that Kamina opened the cockpit of the Gurren and with a jump he landed on the floor.

"The legendary first leader of the glorious Dai-Gurren-Dan. Carrying a true man's spirit on his back. The stubbornly tenacious demon leader. The current God of Space and Time. The one and only Kamina-sama!"

All of the present just sweat dropped at the presentation.

Madara however…

"Be welcome Kamina-san. As you can see we are in disagreement about who is the current deity of Space and Time and we have joined forces in order to strip you of the burden."

"Madara you disappoint me. You are fired!"

"Works for me. Since I am about to take another job… Yours."

"Red eyes. You are forcing me to take drastic measures."

"We were expecting something like that." At this every one of the conspirators took their positions, ready to attack. "And I guess you remember what happened the last time that a group of powerful people went against the god of space and time."

"There is a difference Madara-chan… This time I'm on this side!"

"You sound awfully confident." Madara snickered.

"I am so sure that you pose no threat whatsoever that I'll let my new assistant to deal with you."

"And who might that one be?" Madara said in a mocking voice. "All members of your previous team are trapped in their own loops. Too busy to help you." Not in the way he wanted but busy never the less, Madara thought. "We've made sure of that."

"You'll see… TOBI, COME OUT!"

"YES KAMINA-SAMA."

The cockpit of the Lagann opened and out came Tobi… who tripped on the exit hatch.

"Ow… uff… yeouch… ouch…" In some strange way Tobi seem to hit every pointed corner of the Gurren Lagann on his long way down. Strange because if you fell from there you would just go directly to the ground instead and long because since he left from the top of the mecha he hit every one of the pointed corners of said mecha… that were a lot.

"Oww." Said Tobi when he finally hit the floor.

"Are you ok Tobi?" Asked Kamina.

"Mugyuu…" Whoosh, comedy fire enveloped Tobi as soon as he said that word.

"Waaah! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Screamed Tobi while running from one end of the room to the other.

"Tobi…" Said a surprisingly calmed Kamina. "Sayuri warned you of not using her trademark phrase without her permission."

"I AM SORRY SAYURI-CHAN! I'M VERY VERY SORRY!"

And with that the comedy fire disappeared leaving Tobi exactly how he was before. He didn't even smell of fire.

"Tobi. You shouldn't use another persons memes without their permission."

"And what about fanfiction Kamina-sama?"

"Well… we'll deal with that in a case by case basis, ok?"

"As you say Kamina-sama!"

Madara was just flabbergasted. How could Kamina bring Tobi? Wasn't that supossed to be his identity? Could it be another Madara in disguise? Or could it be…

"Well, I'm leaving. Can I count on you to fix this mess Tobi?" Said Kamina while seating again on the cockpit of the Gurren.

"Kamina-sama can count with Tobi. Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will defeat all of this people using only one jutsu." Said a very hyper Tobi.

"Very well then. See ya!" And with that the Gurren Lagann left trough the hole were it came in that closed immediately after he left.

"So Tobi… your master has left you here all alone and you'll defeat us using only one technique? Don't make me laugh!" Said Madara.

Tobi took a manly pose and said:

"Kamina-sama doesn't need to be here. I am more than enough to defeat all of you! Even if you surpass me in numbers you'll never beat me." At that Tobi took the famous pose with his finger pointing up. "I am Tobi, Kamina-sama's assistant. I AM THE GOOD BOY THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!"

After that everybody just remained silent for a few moments and then.

"HA, HA, HA…"

"Stop it boy you're going to kill us!"

"Were the hell does this guy gets his speeches?"

"Mou, I really mean it." Said Tobi stomping the ground. "I'll guess I'll just have to show you!"

With that Tobi cut his finger with his mask and began to form several seals.

"Everybody get ready!" screamed Madara recognizing the seals.

"KUJICHOSE NO JUTSU" Screamed Tobi hitting the ground, a big cloud of smoke forming after that.

'What could it be?' thought Madara while each one of the conspirators stopped laughing and once again got ready to battle whatever Tobi might have summoned. 'What could Tobi summon that I don't… Unless… Kamina…"

When the smoke vanished completely a lone figure was standing next to Tobi. At the sight of the creature every single one of the conspirators, that were laughing just a few moments ago, had their faces contorted in absolute terror.

At the sight of this, the figure just snickered and said:

"Why so serious?"

***

Target 05: Kamina, Aborted

Next Target: The Time Loop Conspirators


	7. Target 07: The Time Loop Conspirators

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties in this story.

What you should know: This is a sequel of "The Anti-Time Loop Team" I would recommend reading that story before this one. Also this story has several crossovers and touches ideas that might hurt some sensibilities.

Special Thanks: First and foremost to all the owners of these properties since they created them in the first place. Also want to thank to 'The Fanfiction Forum' and '' were you can find most of these time loops stories. Special thanks to Innortal, Psykosama, blackkyuubi, Daneel Rush, Perfect Lionheart and several others writers and posters since all theirs stories helped in someway or other to this creation (you can find their works in the previously mentioned websites). Special thanks to Vassago for his help with the grammar corrections.

**The Time Loop Conspirators**

**Target 07: The Time Loop Conspirators**

***

Tobi was busy at work. Diligently cleaning what just moments before was the stage for a brutal battle, the former meeting room of The Time Loop Conspirators.

Tobi didn't like the fact that he was forced to summon… him. He was most certainly a bad boy. He didn't understood how he could be that effective but he knew how to use this summon in the best way.

He had to call him first and give as much information as possible about his 'targets', dispel him, give him some time and then he summoned him again where the targets were and he would take care of the rest.

While dealing with a tough stain (blood was so difficult to clean) he remembered the beginning of the battle…

***

Tobi went into hiding as soon as he had summoned the Joker. He didn't want to get entangled in the crossfire. And since all the conspirators were just too surprised due to his summon to notice him, he was able to slip away.

They attacked the Joker with all that they got until he was just a bloody mess splayed on the floor. It was curious that he not only remained there (summons usually disappear in a puff of smoke after being attacked hard enough) but somehow he was conscious enough to talk.

"Uh… uh… so you couldn't do it after all. He, he, he… I guess that means that you know who I am… and what I can do…"

"Crucio!" Said Belatrix as an answer.

"Aaah… oh, nice move my lady! Not bad. Unfortunately It's not going to work… I kind of like it, ha, ha, ha… Let me guess… you're that lady that just simply adores her 'dark lord'… tell me, why isn't he here? Why haven't your fellow members called him to help you?... or maybe they did, but he considered you such a loser that he decided just to let you go?"

"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!"

"Aaargh!... Nice… very nice… do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"Shoot Shinsou." Ichimaru Gin just decide to step in and deal with the clown himself.

"Ughh… Good attack fox face… but one piece of advice… if you want make sure you kill somebody… just aim at his head… or his heart… otherwise you are just wasting your time… but then again… you can't kill anybody… unless somebody else tells you to… and now that I think about it… what kind of man leaves a high quality girl like that childhood friend of yours to follow some weird guy?... and also… that extending sword of yours… is compensating for something?"

"Shut up! Shup up!" screamed Genma Saotome.

"Make me fatso… but you can't, can you?… great martial artist you ended up being… you're not even a decent con-man… no wonder your wife is so willing to kill you if you fail a little mission!"

"You are playing with our heads… it's not going to work." Said a serious Nagisa Kaworu.

"Me?... playing with your heads?... look at me… LOOK AT ME!... I'm bleeding in the floor… I have no special powers… you're pummeling me with all you got… and I'm still here… just running my mouth off… besides… who are you to talk about… playing with other people heads?... your universe is a whole mind screw for god's sake!... as soon as I heard from it… I tough I was listening to a story… written from a guy… that suffered from a mental breakdown!... and what the hell are you supposed to be?... an alien?… a biological weapon?... because you re certainly not an angel… not for me anyway… nor for that boy you seem so interested about…"

"TSUKUYOMI!" screamed Madara putting him under the whole 72 hours in a few seconds torture. "Why the hell don't you just DIE?!"

"Ugh… ow… why?... why you say?... because I have something that all of you sorely lack… it's WILL… will to do what nobody else does… to say what nobody else dares… to remain alive even in the worst circumstances… but… how can you know about will?... look who I'm talking too… the guy with the most powerful ability in his universe… able to shrug any illusions… to copy any technique by just seeing it… to control the most powerful monster in said universe… and is defeated by a guy that controls plants… PLANTS!... ha… Ha, Ha… HA! HA! HA!"

"DIE!"

"No!, he is right. Maybe the reason that everything has been going down the drain with our plans is because you are not a good leader. Maybe it's time to chose a new one." Said Belatrix.

"An who would that be… your dear Lord Voldemort?" said Ichimaru Gin. "You know that he is not going to pay you any attention anyway."

"Keep your hands away from my dark lord Mr. my-sword-compensates-for-something-else! He is not like the other effeminate people that you follow around!"

"You witch…"

"And proud to be."

"Stop it you two!"

"Zip it Saotome! Everybody knows that you're here only because we needed somebody from the Ranma universe and you were cheap!" Said Kaworu.

"At least I am a real man. Pretty boy!"

"Fatso!"

"Sissy."

"Everybody stop it!" screamed Madara.

"SHUT UP!" said all the remaining members while attacking each other.

"Yes… this is what I came to see… ha, ha, ha." Said a still bloody Joker.

***

'It was horrible.' Thought Tobi when remembering the ensuing carnage. And now he had to clean everything as a good boy.

As soon it was over he dispelled the Joker summon (funny, the lifeless body of Madara had scars on his face like the ones from the Joker, he didn't remember him having them before). It was risky to leave him around that much. He was very dangerous, even if he could not move. If something went wrong then Kamina would have to go and get that brooding guy that dressed as a bat. He was kind of scary but was the only one who could stop the Joker.

And talking about Kamina. He had been very nice to Tobi. He had given a home, a job, taught him some nice summons, give him a lot of respect and even gave him a chance to prove himself. It was more than he ever wanted!

"If only there was something that I could do for Kamina-sama… Wait a minute… I know! Kamina-sama is going to be so glad!"

And with that Tobi left the room in order to fetch what he needed.

***

In the chambers of the God of Space and Time, Kamina was once again looking at the multiverse. Happily noticing that no loops were there anymore.

Of course, he knew that this was only temporary. There will always be loops... but he was there to solve them. At least now he had an assistant.

He smiled at that. Tobi was really a good boy. He had kind of messed up with his first choice for Tobi tough. That Tobi was only a masquerade. Inside that person there was only Madara. But he thought that he had chosen right this time. This Tobi was born after Madara had 'an accident' when trying to control the Kyuubi so the Tobi personality was in control in this case.

Of course the possibility of Madara's personality breaking out and taking over was always present but he was sure that if he gave Tobi enough attention that would never happen.

While thinking of that he noticed something curious in the multiverse. It seemed that as a result of the conspirators schemes new timelines were born. So now, besides the ones that already existed, there were new ones reflecting the changes that the conspirators had made.

"Wonder how the life will be in those." He said to nobody in particular, not noticing when a person approached from behind, grasped his shoulder, turned him around… and kissed him on the lips.

"It seems that your rear is still defenseless." Said the person after finishing the kiss.

"Yoko…" said a stupefied Kamina when he noticed that, yes, Yoko was in front of him wearing her black short pants and black bra with flames printed on it… just as she looked the last time they kissed. "…What are you doing here?"

"Your assistant thought that it would be a good idea if I was here too. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"Then why didn't you contacted me before? You're a terrible man to leave a woman waiting."

"Well, a man has things to do! Things that really require his attention. If you're a man you should understand!"

"I'm a woman, damn it! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"You don't have to… I know… And... I'm glad that you're one... and that you're here"

"Couldn't you rephrase it better?" Said a blushing Yoko. "And we have to talk about your assistant."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He brought us."

Kamina turned to the source of the voice and his jaw hit the floor.

There was another Yoko there, dressed with the outfit that she used when fighting the Anti-Spiral. There was also another one using a brown overcoat and white bra, like the one she used when breaking Simon out of jail. There was also another one dressing like a school teacher. There was also another one wearing the swimming suit that she used when the Dai-Gurren-Dan had a beach day… 10 Yokos in Total.

"Wh-Wh-Why?"

"It seems that you assistant knew about your promise of 'returning it 10 times' to me and wanted to give you a hand." Said the first Yoko while cursing inside since she was the one that told Tobi about that experience. But how could she not babble about it? It had been the most emotional moment of her life!

"So what are you going to do about it?" Said another Yoko.

At that Kamina just smiled and, not releasing the first Yoko from his arms, he took an over exaggerated manly pose (that somehow looked well on him) and said:

"If that's the case then there is only thing that as a man I can do. I will return it 10 times to each one of you!"

"Baka…" said blushing the first Yoko. "…and how the hell are you going to do it?"

As an answer Kamina looked in her eyes and gave her a kiss so passionate that at the end of it that particular Yoko was dangling from his arms, barely conscious.

Turning to the 9 other Yokos (who were all blushing) he said in a deep voice:

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

***

Target 07: The Time Loop Conspirators, Complete.

Status of The Time Loop Conspirators: Terminated.


End file.
